Moistt Cake
by 1forrest1
Summary: A super cool and funny and horrifying and great story about a girl named Moistt Cake. Icludes all of your favorite character from Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

One day Moistt Cake was sitting in a coffee shop. She was just sitting there repeating the word "luscious". She was kinda freaky with her tan hat so no one dared to say anything. When new people came into the shop they saw everyone staring at Moistt and they started staring too. I mean what would you do. "Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious" said Moistt. Now for some background knowledge about Moistt. Moistt was an average 15-year-old girl, well minus the fact that she was Moistt Cake. Moistt had mid-back length brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing one of her favorite coats today. It was her tan corduroy coat. She was wearing some Jeans. She didn't care about the jeans. The only thing she cared about was her wonderful soft corduroy coat.

Now you're probably wondering why she loved the corduroy coat so much. Well it's simply because it has the word 'Roy' in it. She loved Roy. She has a Tattoo of Roy where I'm not sure you want to know…

Now you're probably also wondering what's going on with the people in the coffee shop. Well while I was busy narrating so I didn't yell you who just walked into the coffee shop. It was a Jumbled crew of three. One was a stupid little piece of crap midget fox demon named Shippo, one was a teenage girl named Kagome, and the last, a bad tempered but awesome half-dog demon named InuYasha. Well everyone was very busy looking at Moistt so they weren't serving anyone. No one wanted anything. They were all busy staring at Moistt. Well Kagome was a very patient kind teenage girl so she wasn't impatient like the other two people. Shippo was like "what's going on?" InuYasha hit Shippo on the head and snarled," shut up runt", and then he said, "What's going on?" Shippo sighed with defeat (because he sucks and is a wimp). Shippo walked up to Moistt. "Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious Luscious" mumbled Moistt. "What are you doing?" Shippo asked stupidly. Kagome said, "it's obvious, she's an evil demon and she is preparing for an evil spell to take over the world!" Kagome pulled out a bow and arrow from nowhere and shot Moistt.

Moistt stopped repeating that one word and glared at Kagome. She pulled off her gloves and flicked her wrist of her right hand with two fingers pointing outward. Kagome blew into a million pieces. That broke the staring trance. People noticed the splatters of a teenage girl in them and they ran out of the shop screaming bloody murder. Inuyasha went into Kagome's flaming carcass and pulled out a little glass jar of crystal shards and said "about time, that stupid slut"

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for allllllllllll:**

Alright. Welcome to the second chapter in Moistt Cakes adventure of randomness. I did't put this on the first one but I don't own Shippo or Inuyasha or Kagome(even though she dead). So there you go. Alright time to meet Crispp Apple!

* * *

We didn't share this with you before but there was one person didnt run out sreaming bloody murder. 

She was, and is Crispp Apple.

Crispp was a waitress person at the coffee house. She was sitting underneath a table. You may think it was because she was scared of Moistt. I mean, she just blew someone up!!! Crispp was odd. She was sitting underneath the table before Moistt even walked into the cafe at all. Anyway Crispp was like "one. two , three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, DEAD!" The owner never kicked her out because sadly for him, she was shis daughter... So he lost a few customers and things like that but hey, his daughter was happy.

I'm sure you want to know why Crispp was saying "one. two , three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, DEAD!" over and ove again, so I'll tell you. You see she only talks to her friends, and I mean saying more than 15 words! She got a book from the library called '1700 interesting facts about death' where she learned that every 14 seconds someone dies. So she decided it was her job to count it out. It was quite odd when Kagome died right as Crispp said 'DEAD' but who cares? Anyway Moistt now heard Crispp and so she decided to investigate. She walked around, looking underneath all of the table claothes until she found her. You see, Moistt can talk normally also but she just loooves the word luscious so she figure, why say anything else? Se she saw Crispp underneath the table and was like "hello, I'm Moistt, Moistt Cake". Right then Crispp screamed "DEAD" and scurried from underneath the table.

* * *

sorry, thats the end of this chapter in this epic adventure, so you'll just have to wait!

Hey, and guess what? I love it when people leave me reviews, and I don't mean one liners either!!!


End file.
